Firestar's Prophecy
by KittyKat4Ever2016
Summary: Firekit is the son of Moonflower and Sunfall. He's born a normal kit in ThunderClan alongside his brother and sister. His older sisters are his role models, especially Bluepaw. But when his Clan's medicine tells Firekit that he has a special destiny and is involved in a prophecy - Fire alone can save our Clan - his normal life comes to an abrupt ending. Mouse dung!
**Hello my fellow Warriors fans! Welcome to Firestar's Prophecy. This is my first story on my new account so let's get to it! First of all, this story is going to be a "What If" story. So, if you haven't figured it out already than I'll give you a little heads up - Firestar's Prophecy is my version of Bluestar's Prophecy, but with Firestar in Bluestar's place. Things will be different in some parts of the book while others will not. So be warned! Also, everyone that had been in Bluestar's Prophecy will be in Firestar's Prophecy which will include Bluestar herself, so don't think that I'm not going to have her not be in my story! Now without further ado,**

 **enjoy!**

 **~KittyKat4Ever2016**

* * *

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Warriors! It all belongs to the Erins!**

 **A/N (1) - There will be times when I will take some scenes out of various warriors books, so don't go hating on me when or if you notice! The reason I'll be doing this is because I can't think of any other way to write a part of a chapter. Hopefully as I get deeper into the story I won't be doing this so often.**

 **A/N (2) - Any and all comments and reviews are welcome, including flames! So, please R &R! :) **

**A/N (3) - In need of a Beta.**

* * *

 **ThunderClan**

Leader **Pinestar -** red-brown tom with green eyes.

Deputy **Sunfall -** bright ginger tom with yellow eyes. **Apprentice, Bluepaw**

Medicine Cat **Goosefeather -** speckled gray tom with pale blue eyes.

 **Apprentice, Featherwhisker** (pale silvery tom with bright amber eye, long whiskers, and a sweeping, plumy tail)

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

 **Adderfang -** mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. **Apprentice, Thistlepaw**

 **Swiftbreeze -** tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes.

 **Tawnyspots -** light gray tabby tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice, Rosepaw**

 **Sparrowpelt -** big, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. **Apprentice, Snowpaw**

 **Smallear -** gray tom with very small ears and amber eyes. **Apprentice, Sweetpaw**

 **Thrushpelt -** sandy-gray tom with a white dash on his chest and green eyes.

 **Robinwing -** small, energetic brown she-cat with ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes.

 **Fuzzypelt -** black tom with fur that stands on end and yellow eyes.

 **Windflight -** gray tabby tom with pale green eyes.

 **Dappletail -** tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

 **White-eye -** pale gray she-cat, blind in one eye.

 **Leopardfoot -** black she-cat with green eyes.

 **Patchpelt -** small black-and-white tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **Snowpaw -** white she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Bluepaw -** gray she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Thistlepaw -** spiky-furred gray-and-white tom.

 **Rosepaw -** light ginger she-cat with pinky-orange tail.

 **Sweetpaw -** white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches.

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **Moonflower -** silver-gray she-cat with pale yellow eyes; mother of Sunfall's kits: Firekit (ginger tom with green eyes), Graykit (long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes), and Leafkit (tabby-and-white she-cat with amber eyes).

 **Speckletail -** pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Smallear's kits: Lionkit (golden tabby tom with yellow eyes) and Goldenkit (pale ginger she-cat with green eyes).

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Weedwhisker -** pale orange tom with yellow eyes.

 **Mumblefoot -** brown tom, slightly clumsy, with amber eyes.

 **Larksong -** tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes; Firekit's grandmother.

 **Stonepelt -** gray tom with scar over left shoulder.

* * *

 **~Prologue~**

Cold sunlight peeked through the barren trees, their leafless branches covered in a thin layer of frost. The air held a bitter coolness that burned with every intake of breath Moonflower took as she waited for the return of the dawn patrol. She glanced upward at the yellow disk that hung high overhead in the clear, ice-blue sky. _Nearly there,_ she nodded mentally to herself.

For most of the morning the silver-gray feline had been sitting on the outskirts of the clearing near the gorse tunnel. Last night the medicine cat had given her good news, one that Moonflower had begun to suspect herself. The medicine cat had simply clarified it for her. Of course she had wanted to share the said good news, but the one she wanted to do so with was already fast asleep in the warriors' den. So Moonflower had gone to sleep and hoped when she woke that they'd still be there only to find out that they had gone out with the dawn patrol, much to her annoyance.

The silver-gray she-cat looked up sharply as she heard paw steps beyond the gorse tunnel. Sunfall and Thrushpelt trotted into the clearing, with the newly named Leopardfoot on their heels along with Bluepaw. Ever since her daughter's mentor Stonepelt had suffered a shoulder injury where it didn't heal properly and therefore moved into the elders' den, Sunfall had taken over her training.

Upon seeing her, Sunfall's eyes lit up. "Moonflower!" His muzzle brushed against hers affectionately in greeting.

"Sunfall," Moonflower purred. "I hope there wasn't too much trouble." Her eyes flashed over to Bluepaw teasingly where her daughter simply rolled her eyes.

"No. No trouble," Sunfall assured her before sobering. "Are you all right? You seem suddenly nervous."

She shuffled her paws, not looking at him. Before seeing him Moonflower couldn't wait to tell him her good news, however, now that Sunfall was back from patrol she was worried about how he would react. Would he be thrilled? Or, would he be angry?

"Moonflower?" the bright ginger tom questioned, his yellow eyes now filled with worry. "Is everything all right?"

Swallowing thickly, she nodded. "Yes," Moonflower said breathily, clearing her throat. "Yes," she repeated more strongly. "Actually"-she hesitated-"could I talk to you? In private?"

"Of course."

Sunfall had ended up leading her outside of camp and into the forest beyond. A faint breeze whispered against Moonflower's whiskers as they came out of the forest at the Sunningrocks. Frost glittered in the sun as it shone upon the gray rocks. The ThunderClan deputy hopped onto one of the more smaller, flatter, frost-covered stones overlooking the river and Moonflower leaped up to sit beside him.

For a few silent moments she basked in the peace that seemed to hold the Sunningrocks at the present. Some tail-lengths away the great river gurgled softly, creating a sort of mystical feeling to the moment.

"So," Sunfall began and looked at her, "what's troubling you?"

"Nothing is troubling me," Moonflower mewed.

"Moonflower," Sunfall warned, his mew stern.

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "I'm expecting kits."

Sunfall's eyes widened like an owl's. Moonflower waited for him to say something while the forest whirled around her and the ground swayed beneath her paws. Why wasn't he saying anything? Shouldn't he be saying something? Oh, StarClan, he doesn't want them...

Suddenly he gave a purr and bent down to nuzzle her cheek. "That's wonderful, Moonflower!" he meowed happily.

Moonflower looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're not mad?"

Sunfall gave her a puzzled look. "Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Well, we never discussed having kits." She frowned uncertainly. "And I didn't know if you wanted any."

"Are you kidding?" he asked, dumbfounded. "Of course I would like to have kits. Our kits are a blessing from StarClan!"

Moonflower purred in delight and relief, pressing up against him. _Yes! Our kits are a blessing from StarClan, seeing as I never thought I'd fall in love or have kits again after Stormtail died._

 **#%#%#%#%#%#%**

Sunfall headed across the clearing for the nursery, spotting Thistlepaw, Rosepaw and Sweetpaw wrestling beside the apprentices' den. While he watched, Adderfang emerged from the warriors' den and called to Thistlepaw; mentor and apprentice disappeared through the gorse tunnel. Two and a half moons had passed since Moonflower had told him that she was expecting his kits and since then he had been balancing between his duties as Clan deputy and his duty to his mate. It hadn't been easy at first, but eventually he found a balance between the two.

As he approached the nursery Featherwhisker emerged; Sunfall bounded up to him. "Is everything all right?" he demanded.

His brother's amber eyes shone with understanding. "Everything's fine, Sunfall. I just took her some borage to help her milk come."

Sunfall let out a sigh of relief. "I still can't believe how beautiful they are," he confessed.

Featherwhisker snorted in amusement and gave him a playful shove. "Then go have another look," his brother retorted teasingly.

Sunfall pushed his way through the brambles and into the nursery, the warm, milky scents flowing over him. Moonflower lay in a deep nest of moss and bracken; huddled close to her belly were three kits - two toms and a she-cat, their eyes still closed. The larger of the two toms was gray, a few shades darker than Moonflower herself, with a darker gray stripe along his spine, the other a fiery ginger like Sunfall himself. The little she-cat however was neither gray nor ginger, instead she was a tabby with a white chest and paws.

Goldenkit, Speckletail and Smallear's daughter, was looking down at the three kits with as much pride as if they were her own. She and her brother, Lionkit, were nearly old enough to be apprenticed, and Sunfall knew how protective she felt about the new arrivals.

Speckletail roused from her nest and stretched out a paw. "Be careful," the tabby warned her daughter. "Don't get too close. They won't be ready to play for awhile yet."

As Sunfall entered, Moonflower drowsily raised her head. "I've thought up some names," she murmured. "How about Firekit, Leafkit and Graykit?"

"I think they're wonderful names," Sunfall replied. Firekit for his fiery ginger coat, obviously, Graykit for either his gray fur or the dark gray stripe down his back, and Leafkit possibly for how her tabby fur looked like a dead brown leaf.

 _Welcome to ThunderClan my sons and daughter._


End file.
